Vengeful
by S1ither Hither
Summary: a doctor,though he may be skiled in his profession,cannot save every patient.somtimes,there is simply nothing that can be done.however,some people dont share that view and want revenge.this is something dr cox is about to learn.will he make it out alive?
1. revenge

**VENGEFUL **

_**Summary: A doctor, though he may be skilled in his profession, cannot save every patient. Sometimes, there is simply nothing that can be done. However, some people don't share that view and want revenge. That is something Dr Cox is about to learn. Will he make it out alive? R&R **_

**_a/n italics thought. it will usually be clear who's thoughts :) _**

Perry Cox sat alone at the bar. he was once again drowning his sorrows at the bottom of a glass of scotch. He'd been having a rough week, or a rougher week than usual which unfortunately was a common fact being a doctor and all. He downed his third glass of scotch and huffed loudly, slamming the glass onto the counter. He huffed again and blew one of his curls out of his face, only for it to fall right back to where it was before which annoyed him to no end.

'Hey, Priscilla. Another scotch. Now' he yelled at the bartender, who looked so much like Newbie he called him girls' names in a force of habit.

'The name's Jack, asshole' the young man retorted

'Giant who cares. Just give me the scotch, Joanne' Perry growled.

With a glare in Perry's direction, the bartender got the bottle and poured out a glass.

After taking a large swig of scotch from his glass, Perry slumped forward and put his head on his arms and groaned loudly. 'What a week.' he grumbled. And he was quite within his right to be disgruntled by the week he'd had, he had been unable to save the lives of eight of his patients. eight, his death count was usually much lower than that every week, if any of his patients died at all. he growled to himself and began banging his forehead against his arms repeatedly.

Perry suddenly got a strange feeling that someone was watching him, so he lifted his head and peered over his arms. Sure enough, a raven-haired young man was watching him with beady black eyes. And true to his brusque nature, Perry snarled at the man with one of his oh-so-Coxish glares. The youth responded with a smirk, and held his Perry's gaze for a moment, completely unfazed by Perry's attitude . After a few moments, he looked away and returned to the people he had been talking to, whilst drawing his cell phone from his pocket with an odd expression on his face.

Perry felt unnerved by the kid...urgh, he just had a bad feeling about him. _there's deffinately something familiar about him, though. where have i seen him before? _

he found that he couldn't enjoy his drink any more...he just felt so irritated, and he didn't even know why. it wasn't like he hadn't been glared at before...

Perry did't know why he had decided to leave just then; he just had a bad feeling about that guy. There was definitely something strange and yet familiar about him. He fumbled in his pockets for his cell phone so he could call himself a cab to come take him back to his apartment.

Of course, he hadn't even begun to draw the phone from his pocket before ominous laughter echoed through the quiet street.

'Well, well, well. If it isn't Doctor Cox. What are you doing out here alone? These streets are dangerous yanno' a man sneered as he stepped out of the shadows.

Perry turned around in surprise, and saw that to his dismay, this man was quite easily twice his own size.

'Oh what now? What do you want Shrek?' Perry grumbled as he continued to rummage for his cell.

A look of anger crossed the man's face, and Perry noticed. But that was about all he could do before a huge fist connected with his jaw, which sent him to the ground.

Dazed and tasting blood, Perry attempted to get up on shaky legs, only to be kicked, and hard, in the gut, sending right back to the ground with a loud ompf.

However Perry Cox, whether he was drunk or sober, never went down without a fight, not even when his assailant was so huge and his chances were slim. He lunged at the man's midriff, and caused him to lose his balance and go flying into a nearby dumpster.

Perry was drunk, but not so much so that he didn't recognise a chance to escape when he saw one. he didn't stand a chance against this giant of a man. however, before he had a chance to turn around and ditch the guy, another, somewhat smaller man appeared out of nowhere and took him by surprise. and before he knew it, perry was back on the ground, gasping.

'What the hell, ass?' he snarled, trying to see the new arrival's face through the darkness, although he already had a rather good idea of who it was. he got up and massaged his jaw where he had been punched twice, and hard too.

'oh i didn't expect you to remember me, Perry.' a smooth voice responded.

'who are you? am i supposed to know you and the incredible hulk over there?'

'yes, but that doesn't matter, you're going to pay for what you did'

'say what?'

perry barely had time to respond to the young man's statement when he, for the third time that night, found himself on the ground. he was grabbed roughly around the shoulders and hauled to his feet. and the same cycle continued. perry tried to defend himself, but every time he tried, the huge man would always restrain him. And for the umpteempth time Perry was on the ground, spitting up blood. he gasped for air and tried to sit up...and then he saw the gun pointed at him. He froze, blue eyes fixed on the weapon.

'This was fun, Doc, but the time has come for this little squabble to come to an end. Say goodbye.'

_oh shit, _

BANG. BANG. Two gunshots were fired into the night. The people inside the pub heard the shots and raced out of the inn in time to see, or rather hear a car speeding off into the distance and Perry Cox lying beaten and bruised in a pool of blood that was steadily growing.

* * *

JD sighed loudly. He was stuck on call tonight when all of his friends were off having fun without him. He hated being on Call alone, but it didn't matter. He imagined what he'd be doing if he were with his friends now. JD smiled as he imagined his chocolate bear, Turk, doing his robot dance with hordes of excited girls watching on the sidelines. 

He sighed again, blinked and shifted his weight into a better position. These beds weren't exactly what you'd call comfortable. He groaned as he tried to get rid of an awkward lump that was digging into his back. 'Why do I always get the uncomfortable beds?' he thought aloud. 'I swear they move around when I'm not looking.'

After finally getting comfortable, or as comfortable as you could get on a worn out bed that was in dire need of replacing, JD sighed out of the sheer boredom of not being needed and having nobody to talk to.

He was only vaguely aware of the bustling and babbling of the nurses and patients outside the door, there was nothing interesting to keep his attention any way.

'Oh come on, there's got to be something more exciting going on, this is a hospital for crying out loud' he groaned to himself. It had been a whole half an hour since anything happened that the nurses could't handle on their own.

And then his beeper went off

'Please, please, please, let this be something good.' He prayed. He glanced at the little gadget, and whooped loudly. 'A gunshot victim needs my help. That's excellent, well, not so much for the guy…but anyway, I got to go' he thought to himself. He raced out of the dingy little room and off hastily to where he was needed…

it had been a quiet night in sacred heart, with nothing interesting for a young doctor to do. But then, the pager goes off. Something has happened. Naturally, JD had been excited, but then he saw just who his new patient was. his heart sank as he recognized the face behind the bruises and the blood. Perry Cox. Oh dear god…he thought to himself.

**A/N I no, I no, I keep changing this chapter. I'm sorry, but I keep getting better ideas. I'm sorry, I no it's annoying, but please bare with me… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own me, my computer my flute and my two cats. That is all I own. Disclaimers are so depressing, forgot to do one last chapter. Ok, probable OOCness, I'm new to scrubs fics, just so ya no**

It had been two hours since Perry Cox had been brought into the hospital by three men clad in luminescent yellow. Two horrible, dragging hours. Somehow, the doctor had managed to survive two bullets to the chest, but barely. He was stable now; JD and the other doctors had done all they could to help. But even then, he had slipped into a coma that even they were unsure he'd come out of.

For the last half an hour, JD had just been sitting by his side, hoping, really beyond hope that the big dog could pull through.

It was painful, almost heartbreaking to see such a strong man looking so deathly pale, so vulnerable. Especially for JD, who had always seen the guy as somewhat of a hero, invincible even. But Perry was just like the rest of them, he was stronger than your average man, of course he was, but not immune to the effects that plague the human body, as he was after all a human. This was something that JD had been forced to accept as he sat there in silence, listening to the rhythmic beeping of one of the many machines that Perry was wired to.

JD could hardly bare to look at his mentor in this state, he had a bunch of tubes helping him breathe for god's sake. He was scared, that much was clear. He was scared for his friend, and he was scared because even though he had treated many a patient without Perry's help, he had always known that the big guy would be there if, heaven forbid, something did actually go wrong.

JD just couldn't help imagining what Sacred Heart would be like without Dr Cox there. No more crazy and totally random rants about everything. No more girls' names.

_'I won't miss the girls' names, Per, but it wont be the same without you big guy'_

Jordan Sullivan is certainly not what you'd call a morning person. So she really, really, re-he-ealy didn't appreciate being woken up at three o'clock in the morning by the relentless hounding at the front door.

grumbling curses under her breath, she walked to the front door, with every intention of tearing the guy a new one for just having the nerve to knock on her door so late, especially when she'd been up half the night trying to get jack to sleep as it is.

she opened the door with a glare that was quite easily enough to make a grown man tremble, and not to mention the fact that her hair was sticking up in every which way and her extensive makeup was smeared all over her face. The hardened man in a police man's uniform who was standing on the other side of the door very nearly flinched at the sight of her intimidating glare.

'Look jackass, I don't know who - ' Jordan began, but then she realised that she was talking to, or rather yelling at a policeman, and the seriousness of his face could never mean good news. Her anger vanished, although she was still grouchy from being woken up so early.

'Are you Jordan Sullivan?' the officer asked.

'I am, but who wants to know?' Jordan snapped.

'Miss Sullivan, I am detective Jason Summers. I'm here on regards to your husband.'

'Perry? Oh god, what's he gone and done now? I swear sometimes he drives me crazy, scratch that, he always drives me crazy'

'Miss Sullivan, I'm sorry to say at approximately 2:15, your husband was shot outside a pub he'd been drinking in at the time.'

Whatever Jordan expected, it was clear by her sudden wide-eyed expression that it was not that.

Jordan remained silent for a few minutes, before finally saying 'what? Is - is he okay?'

'No, I'm afraid not, he's alive but only just. He's in a coma at sacred heart now'

Without a second's hesitation, Jordan dashed into her son's room and woke the grouchy toddler up. 'Come on, jack, sweety. We've got to go see your daddy'

'Miss Sullivan, I know you want to go and see your husband right now, but I must ask you if you know of anybody who might want to harm him, please let me know now.'

'Look, officer, Perry has a lot of enemies. That's just the kind of person he is. Now if you don't mind, I'd like you to leave my apartment so I can go and see my son's father.'

Although, she would never admit it to any man she was going to see again ever, Jordan Sullivan still loved her husband. Although, she still enjoyed taunting and humiliating him to know end. But now he was hurt, and badly by the sounds of it. She had even forgotten to be a bitch, or at least not as much as she usually was.

Only when Jordan and Jack arrived at about 20 minutes past 3 did JD finally leave Perry's room. After that the kid became a ghost in essence, he just drifted around the hospital, shakily treating his patients, all devoid of his usually quirky and overly enthusiastic nature. He just existed, really.

Naturally, JD didn't get any sleep, even when he returned to the On Call room and remained there for the rest of the night

he couldn't stop thinking about Perry, he looked awful.

He just couldn't get the image of him lying on that bed, practically reaching out a hand to knock on Death's door…it wasn't like he hadn't seen a man in that state before, but then, those other men weren't Perry, were they?

Jordan raced to the nurses' station, and all but terrified the nurse there to within an inch of her life when she demanded to know which room Perry was in. the terrified nurse, of course, responded straight away and gave her the information.

When she finally reached the room, she wasn't surprised in the slightest to find JD, or rather DJ as she liked to call him, sitting on the chair next to the bed, looking as white as death.

It took a few seconds for the kid to realise she was there, and after taking in her appearance, he quickly vacated the chair and the room, no questions asked.

Perry himself looked awful. Of course he did, getting shot never did a person any good. His face was swollen, particularly around his left eye, which in itself was blackened and bruised. He had several stitches on a wound on his eyebrow and a large gash behind his ear. It was very clear that Perry had not gone down without a fight.

_Typical Perry, why can't you just have the sense to run away every once in a while? Then you wouldn't be in this mess. _Jordan thought scathingly, lowering herself into the seat that DJ had just vacated, with Jack perched comfortably on her lap.

She reached forwards and grabbed Perry's limp hand in both of her own, hoping that he would respond to her touch. He didn't.

She sighed exasperatedly and leant back into her chair, brushing her bangs out of her face.

_Come on, sweetie, don't you die on me. If you do, I swear I'm going to kill you_

* * *

By next morning, not much had changed, whether that is Perry's condition or the general bustling of the general hospital life. Turk and Carla both arrived at the hospital at around 25 minutes past 7, closely flanked by their blond friend, Elliot Reid.

They had not yet heard of the attack upon one of their own.

'Where's JD?' Elliot asked chirpily, as she scouted the area for her daydreamer friend.

'I don't know, Bambi is usually here by now' Carla replied, 'ah, there he – JD! What's wrong? You look awful'

And sure enough, JD had just appeared on the scene. His usually pristine hair was standing up every were, and there where dark circles under his eyes. Clearly, he hadn't slept. His face was as white as sheets and he was shaking slightly. .

'Bambi? What's wrong?'

'You haven't heard?' JD said weakly.

'Heard what?' Turk asked, clearly concerned about his best friend.

'About Dr…about Perry?'

'What about him?'

'Come on, you better see it for yourselves.' JD whispered as he led his friends towards the ICU room where Perry was currently being held. They all exchanged nervous glances as they followed JD.

The door opened with a creak. The room was empty now except for Perry. Jordan AND Jack must have gone home, JD assumed.

'Oh my…' Carla gasped as she saw her friend, a dear friend, lying on that bed looking so… well, lifeless.

'JD, what happened to him?' Elliot asked, tears of shock and fear forming in her eyes.

'He's took two bullets to the chest, he has a severe concussion and he lost a lot of blood, and a broken jaw. But he…He was very lucky, the bullets barely missed his heart…he's stable now, but he's crashed twice already tonigt. I didn't think he'd survive…'

'Is he going to be ok? JD, he's going to be alright, isn't he?' Carla pretty much begged, as she had known Perry for a very long time now, she just couldn't bear to lose him.

'You've seen these kinds of injuries before Carla. God I hope he pulls through, I really do. But I think this time is one of those times when hope just isn't enough' JD muttered dejectedly, before simply walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

'bambi - JD, wait…' Carla began, but the door had already snapped shut behind JD.

'frick...who did this? who would...oh my god' elliot gasped after a few minutes. there came no reply from turk or carla, because neither knew the answer to the questions, and so they all fell silent.


End file.
